


Beetlejuice One Shots

by Lydiabellatrix



Category: Beetlejuice - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiabellatrix/pseuds/Lydiabellatrix
Summary: This is a group of short stories, Inspired by headcannons and other things...sorry I am not good at oneshot descriptions
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, beetlebabes - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. The Best Birthday Ever

Lydia woke up remembering what day it was. She sighed hiding her head in her pillow it was her birthday she didn't tell BJ this because it was going to be her first Birthday without her mom. She heard and knock on the door and Charles came in the room saying "hey Lydia happy Birthday..." She sat up to see her father poor attempted to make her mom's famous pancakes. He set them down walking out of the room and she cut into them and she took a bite and they weren't as good as her mother pancakes. She sighed not feeling hungry for her birthday breakfast and pushed it aside. She didn't really tell the Maitlands either they came into the room saying "hey Lydia...Delia told us it was your birthday why didn't you tell us???" She shrugged mumbling "I guessed I just forgot..." She didn't forget she just didn't see the need of celebrating her birthday without her mom. Adam looked at her concerned saying "lyds you okay???" she bit her lip nodding saying "I kinda want to be alone." they didn't want to be bothered by her problems, They nodded and left the room. She went to her drawer and pulled out a letter she found that her mother wrote to her before she died because she knew it wasn't going to make it till her daughters 16th birthday. It read

Lydia 

happy birthday sweetie I know that I am not around to give you my special birthday pancakes and to give you present and to take you out to take photos. But you always been a strong and independent girl. It was okay to be sad on this day okay...

I love you always...

Mama

Lydia then broke down whispering "I missed you mama." Lydia didn't even hear Beetlejuice teleport in the room and she felt arms around her saying "shhh babes what the matter???" She hugged him saying "everything my mom is dead and I can't spend my birthday with her." BeeJ eyes widen saying "wait it's your birthday babes why didn't you tell me this???" The girl pulled away mumbling "It just doesn't feel like it without mama." BJ sighed and sat next to the girl saying "I'm sorry Lyds.." He then got an Idea saying "hey babes...How about we go see her???" The girl looks at BJ saying "Wait you know where she???" He smiled and said "Yeah I ran into her a couple months ago but I didn't know how to tell you but I guess this is the perfect tell you." The girl hugged him saying "that would make this day amazing..." The girl was suddenly feeling better and BeeJ said "well let go." He extended his hand and help the girl up teleporting to where the girl mom was living in the netherworld. BJ nodded and the mother answered the door to be face to face with her daughter, Lydia broke down saying "Mama!!!" she hugged the mom with deal life as she cried. Emily hugged her daughter back saying "hey baby girl... Happy Birthday..." They pulled away and she moved some of her daughter hair saying "you dyed your hair sweetie..." The girl bit her lip saying "um...I wanted to looked like you mama." BJ looks at the girl saying "wait this isn't you hair what color is your hair." The girl laughs and said "I'm blonde. The girl spend half the day with her mom and then they said their goodbyes teleporting them back to the girls room. She immediately hug him mumbling "thank you." He smiled and hugged the girl back saying "anything babes." The rest of the day was great and Lydia considering the best birthday ever.


	2. Father Figure

Charles just woke just and looked over at his loving wife to see she was still asleep. He got up to make some coffee when BJ popped up scared the crapped out of the Father saying "morning Charles!!!" Charles and the demon seemed to have gotten closer after all he was basically a 2 year old cracked up on coffee but the demon popping out of nowhere stilled startled the man and he said "Damnit Beetlejuice we talked about this." Demon smirked saying "Soooooo what you doing." Charles looked at the Demon and said "waiting for my Coffee to be done so I can wake up." The Demon listen to Charles intensely saying "awesome...Anyways did Lydia tell you what we did yesterday." Charles chuckled a little bit because the demon was craving for his attention and Lydia did tell Charles but he lied to him and said "actually she didn't it bettered have not been to dangerous." He poured his coffee as the Demon talked his ear off about what him and Lydia did and Charles listen. The demon said "I'm sorry I'm bothering you am I you trying to wake up." Charles looked at the demon and said "No no Beetlejuice...you can continue." The thing the demon found a photo of Lydia, Emily and Charles the other day and he wanted to have that he wanted that attention and he figured that they were technically a family he could maybe used Charles as a father figured because he never had one. BJ looks at Charles saying "um...Charles???" The man looked over at the demon saying "Do you consider us a family???" Charles laughed saying "Of course BJ it's a strange family but it is a family...everyone family is different." Then Demon got excited saying "really!?!?!?! I must tell Lydia!!!!" the Demon teleports up the stairs into his daughter room and he could hear a loud groan from his daughter and a grumpy Lydia yelling for BJ to get out of the room. Delia then came over and grabbed a cup of coffee saying "What did you just tell him???" Charles chuckled saying "well I told him we were a family are a family." Delia laughed saying "good luck with that. When he was craving my motherly attention he wouldn't leave me alone all day." Charles laughed knowing the Demon was just craving to have a good family which he never got. At this point Lydia came down gumpy saying "Why would you tell him we are a family it is 7AM on a saturday he jumped on me waking me up, she grabs the pot and dumps some coffee going back upstairs to drink her coffee alone." throughout the day BeeJ would run up to Charles and show him things that he did, like some artwork he did which was surprising good. Charles took it from him and hung it on the fridge and the Demon go excited he was running up and giving Charles rocks and cool crystal that delia showed him and a few cute bugs like Lady bugs Lydia told him they were good luck and he wanted to give Charles good luck. Of course he would give them to Lydia to release them but he kept the rocks and crystal putting them down in his office. At the end of the day Charles looked at the Demon who was passed out with Lydia on the couch. The father figured laughed as he put two blankets on both of then thinking "this is maybe what the demon need all along a family..." A mother (delia.) A sister/best friend (Lydia.) A cool aunt and uncle (Adam and Barbara) and a father. He chuckled to himself saying "goodnight BJ, goodnight Lydia." He then goes to join his loving wife in the bedroom.


	3. Breaking Down

(was in the mood for some Angst when I wrote this so yeah... Trigger warning: Abuse and attempted suicide)

Lydia got home she wasn't in the mood to be bothered she got in trouble at school for no reason her teacher just hated her and she got suspended. The girl has been having a bad month Her father has been been abusing the poor girl and it only got worse when Delia left. Delia tried to take her away from Charles but she didn't have any rights over her because she was her stepmom. Because of this her grades started to dropped because she afraid of her father and can't focus on the work. It if wasn't for her ghost family and Demon she would had killed herself already, Charles then followed in the door as the girl was running up the stairs as her yelled "LYDIA DEETZ YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!" The girl flinch at the yelling but does what he said. He process to lector her about how she was useless and was mistakes and he should have convince her mother to get a abortion. The girl is just standing there taking it not saying anything but then she feels skin contract and hits the floor. The girl then ran out off the room running to the roof looking down getting ready to jump like she was going to do a year ago. When she felt two and pulled her back she screamed "NO!!! LET ME GO!!!" It was BJ he saw the girl going to end it and he stopped her. Lydia attempts to run out of his grasped saying "BEETLEJUICE LET ME GO!!!! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!" At this point the Maitlands heard the commons on the roof and they come out to see the frantic girl who was trying to jumped off the roof. Both the Maitland walked over to Lydia Adam saying "Lyds...Lydia... Hey sweetie...what is going on...Why are you..." She broke down hugging BJ saying "I can't lived with him anymore I want Delia...I wished they could take him away...H-H-H-He h-h-h-hurts m-m-m-me." BeeJ hugged the younger girl saying "shhh it's okay lyds." The girl finally calmed down when she hears her father yelling "LYDIA DEETZ I WASN'T DONE WITH YOU...GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT." Lydia flinches at her father voice hugging BeeJ tighter mumbling "Don't make me go down there..." The demon knew something was up he was he knew the man has changed over the passed month and Lydia had changed but he didn't think the man would hurt her. He looked down and saw a handprint on her face and let out a protective growled which made the girl flinch. BJ notice this and said "hey, hey babes I'm not mad at you okay." The Maitland were rubbing the girl back and BJ was rubbing circles on her neck. That is when the girl hear footsteps coming up the attic knowing it was her father. The girl was panicking and she felt BeeJ pushed her behind him so Charles couldn't get to her. She heard her father yelling "LYDIA I BEEN CALLING YOU GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!!" the girl whimpered and Beetlejuice looked at Charles saying "she is not going anywhere near you Charles..." The father laughed and said "Oh yeah she is my daughter...What are you going to do about it????" Beetlejuice looked at Lydia he knew the girl didn't want him to kill him but he was hurting her...He was put into and uncomfortable situation. Charles chuckles which sends chills up Lydia spine saying "that's what I thought, my daughter is never going to give you permission to kill me...She's too pure...now Lydia get over here." the girl grabbed BJ hand tightly saying "N-No..." Then girl said "I would rather kill myself..." the girl spat this line with venom she then saw the angered on her father face and hid behind Beetlejuice. BJ then said "I might not be allowed to kill you but there are still a lot of things I can do that doesn't involve killing...would you really want to test me Charles???" Then father then got a feared looked on his face saying "I'm going out..." he muttered even if the man hurted his daughter he was dearly afraid of BJ because he knew what the demon was capable off. Lydia watches as her father gets in his car and leaves the house...The girl stayed silent he usually stayed away for a coupled days but she knew he was going to be back, BJ turns to the girl saying "hey babes you okay???" The girl just mumbled "he'll be back..." She then see Delia car pulls up and she runs and mauls her in a hugged crying in the mother figures dress. Delia was best friends with Emily before she passed and she made a promised to keep the girl safe, saying "hey sweetie...I missed you too." The girl looks up at the women and she saw the handprint on her cheek knowing charles did it to her saying angrily "where is he???" the girl flinch she never seen Delia angry and it startled her and she mumbles "BJ scared him off for now..." Delia nods saying "come on sweetie...Let's go inside okay???" the girl nodded walking inside with the her stepmom. Delia smiled at the ghost/Demon saying "hey guys..." They nodded and she said "hey can I talk you you'll in the kitchen???" they nodded and looks at Lydia saying "I'll be right in the other room okay sweetie...Call if you need anything." Lydia nods sitting on the couch silently as attempting to listen to the conversation they were having in the kitchen. Delia walked in the kitchen, saying "I'm in the process of trying to get her away from Charles but since he's alive it's hard. I working with the police and they can't do anything if they don't have evidence that he is hurting her..." They nodded saying "But there is evidence that handprint on her face...Delia nods saying "I know but I don't want to traumatize the girl more if I trying to get photos. Lydia was outside listen to this and she came in and said "I want him away from me Delia I don't care what you have to do..." She sighed and said "you sure...They might want you to testify are you sure your be able to do that???" The girl nods saying "I-I want him to get what he deserve." The stepmother nodded and said "I'm just going to take out my phone to take some pictures okay???" The girl nodded and when the stepmom was done she rested her hand on her daughter cheek saying "it's going to be okay now..." The girl nods and hugs the stepmom. Lydia smiled which she hasn't done in a month saying "I want a group huge from the rest of my family." They smiled and joined the hugged and this was the happiest she has been in a month.


	4. Talking to much

Lydia was trying to do homework that is when BJ teleport into the girls He came in saying "Hey Lydia...How was you day???" He was talking a million miles an hour and Lydia was trying to focus on her college homework but couldn't focus. She groaned saying "BeeJ please shut up I can't focus." He looked at her offended saying "how dare you tell me to shut up I thought you loved my talking." The girl groaned saying "I bet you can't go a whole day without talking." He looks at the girl saying "I think I can..." I smiled and said "let makes this interesting..." He said "what do you suggested..." She smiled and said "If I win you have to do whatever I say for a week and you can't say no...But if you win I have to do whatever you say." The girl had a glint in her eye this was her chance to make the demon uncomfortable and he couldn't do anything about it. The demon smirked and said "Deal." Lydia nodded saying smirked saying "okay starting tomorrow not talking." The Demon nodded teleporting out of the room. 

Next day.

Lydia woke up to quietness the next day which was amazing. Lydia went down the stair to see an annoyed BJ and the two ghost, stepmom, and her dad where confused. She smiled and said in a teasing town "morning Beetlejuice..." He glared at her and she chuckled looking at her family saying "BJ and I have a be going on..." The all nodded and Charles slightly smiled saying "So we have some peace and quiet today sweet." Lydia laughed and the dad and stepmom heads out for work Lydia on the other hand had the day off so it was time to start her evil plan. He was sitting in a chair and she sat on his lap saying "Hey BJ..." The greened hair demon blushed and the girl smirked saying "Is this bothering you???? If it does you could just say something." The Demon looks at her remember he not supposed to say anything. That of coursed when the girl couldn't help it she didn't even know what she was doing but she kissed him. Her eyes widen but the demon then kissed the girl back making it deeper. When the girl pulled away she see that his green hair is pink. Then the girl said "I love you." The Demon then broke saying "I love you too Lyds." She then laughs patting his cheek and getting up off him saying "I win..." He gasped offended "How dare you...I feel so used." She laughed and kissed the demon saying "I wasn't lying BeeJ." The Demon pulled the girl on his lapped and started tickling her and she shrieks saying "NO!!!" giggling. He pulled the girl close saying "well now that I can talk does this mean you have to order me around all of next me~" BJ said it flirtatiously and she responded "mmmm that would be a yes~" Lydia then kisses BJ and had a great rest of the day....


	5. Mama Delia

Lydia came into the house she was visibly upset and she ran up stair and Charles followed in yelling at her. Delia looked up from the book on the couch seeing Charles trying to talk to Lydia. When the girl was upset with someone there was no getting through to them, So Delia interfered saying "whoa whoa what's going on???" Charles a stern man would never dare to yelled at Lydia so something was seriously going on. Charles glared at the stepmother saying "She is lying to me Delia she said that Mr. Williams touch her in inappropriate ways . Did you put her up to this???" Delia looked up the stairs become protective mom saying "She is claiming that Mr. Williams did what to her!?!?!?!?!" The redhead was beyond pissed that Charles chooses to take his Co-worker side instead of believing his own daughter. Delia was usually a well mattered women and she usually never got pissed. So when she did it was not a pretty sight she continue but she was not yelling saying "Charles I think you need to leave..." Charles looks at his wife shocked saying "what??? Delia sweetie..." She didn't want to hear him and said raising her voice saying "don't you Delia sweetie me!!!!" The red head walked away and throwing his shit in the a suitecast and threw it outside saying "get out of the house and don't come back until you realized that you're on the wrong side." She grabbed the house key from him and slammed the door in his face locking it as she hears Charles yelling that he bought the house. Lydia was on the staircase watching the whole thing unfold BJ was rubbing the girl back mumbling "I shouldn't had told him." The Maitlands at this time hearing the commotion coming to the stairs asking what was going on and seeing BJ and Lydia on the stair. Delia sighs seeing the girl sitting on the stair watching everything go down, She walked over to the girl saying "hey lyds..." She gestured for the other to go away she watch them leave and the girl mumbles "I'm sorry..." She was apologizing even though she was the victim and did nothing wrong. Delian wrapped her in a big hug saying and running her fingers through the step daughter's hair saying "Lydia you did nothing wrong by telling your father but you should have probably came to me first maybe we could have talked to him together." Then younger girl nodded and mumbles "he told me that I was a liar and that Mr.William said I was forcing myself onto him and I was asking for it." She sighed and mumbled saying "I know..." this wasn't the first time that Mr. Williams done this to Delia was hoping he had some sort of conscient that he wouldn't do it to underage people but apparently not. He did something similar to Delia and when she told her husband he told her that she shouldn't wear what she wear. Delia and him haven't been on good term but Lydia was different the girl mental health wasn't the best and her father doing something like this she knew it was going to make it worse. Lydia broke the silent saying "daddy he called me a slut trying to get with and older and yet married man...I didn't Delia." she pulls the girl closer saying "I know sweetie...I know..." that is when Delia said "I'm divorcing him and I taking the house and everything you dad has...That includes you...wait till my lawyer finds out what he let his co-worker does." Lydia looks at Delia she was in mama bear mode and she was going to do everything to make sure Charles was going to pay for letting his coworker for hurting her daughter. 

-Skiptime couple months later last court proceeding- 

Lydia testify against her father in court both civil and Criminal. Civil for the divorce and Criminal for the assault. Lydia was nervously pacing back and forward. BeeJ said teleporting in front of her saying "babes it's going to be okay...Delia is going to get custody why would they give that asshole custody." The girl said "because BJ he's my dad." Delia came into the house and the girl looks at the stepmom saying "So???" A big smiled goes on the stepmom face and the girl smiled hugging the mom Delia explained that the Judge gave her the house because Delia didn't want to uproot the girls life and gave her full custody of the girl and put a restraining order against her father and put him in jail for 3 months for being in knowing of the guy assaulting people especially a minor. Delia pulls her away saying "you dad shouldn't be bothering you anymore baby girl okay..." Lydia nodded and hugged delia saying "thanks mom." Delia smiled because this was the first time she called Delia mom.


	6. Loving touch

BJ teleported to the Maitland/Deetz house looking around seeing no one was there. he sat down on the couch bouncing his leg that his when Delia came in...The Demon smiled as the perky redhead came in the house saying "Hey Delia!!!! where is everyone???" Delia smiled gently at BJ saying "hello BJ...Lydia is still at school, Charles is at work and the Maitlands are in the netherworld the demon nodded at the stepmom setting down the grocessies and he teleported in the kitchen saying "you need help???" The stepmom laughed and said "you don't need to help me BJ thanks though." The stepmom gently ruffles the demons hair like a mother would do to her son and that set him off he looked at the perky redhead surprised and the mauled Delia in a hug. She was taken aback at first but then hugged him back the hugged was nice and warm unliked him. BJ also never been hugged so it felt nice. The demon the realizing what he was doing and pulled away nervously saying "um...I'm sorry." The red heard was taken aback saying "Why are you apologizing you have nothing to apologize for." Delia then gently's hugs BJ again and he melts in the hugged. When they pulled away the demon was smiling and Delia ran her fingers through his hair which the demon melted into as the redhead smiled saying "BJ if you ever what to hugged someone you can come and hugged me I don't care." Be smiled which was a rare sight from the demon and took Delia up on the offer so. So one day BJ and Delia where hugging and Lydia walked in to see the strange sight of the demon and her stepmom hugging and she rolled her eyes walking out of the room saying "She broke my Demon..."


	7. Working to Hard

BJ and lydia have been dating for a while but they really never get anytime together because she goes to college and then to work and by the time Lydia get home she exhausted. BJ felt bad for the girl and Lydia was beyond stressed because she hadn't had time to clean the house. BJ decided to take thing in his own hand. Lydia woke and he teleported to her saying "Morning babes..." Lydia smiled tiredly and kissed her boyfriend saying "hey doll...We can spend the day together tomorrow I don't have school and they gave me the day off." He smiled pulling the girl closed to him "That would be amazing." The demon kissed her and lydia got dressed and left the house. He smirked and started cleaning but not know what to do so he asked the Maitlands to help because he wanted to do something nice for Lydia. The Maitlands hesitant but agreed because they could tell Lydia was really tried. So they started with the kitchen and they scrubbed the counter and stove top. They washed all the dishes BJ saying to them "WAIT HOLD ON WE HAVE TO USED SOUP??????" The Maitland laughed knowing that was funny. Once they were done with downstairs was clean. BJ and the Maitlands they started doing the girl Laundry again he question that they had to used soup kind flabbergasted. While he was waiting for the Laundry BJ straighten us the girl room organizing everything so the girl could find it making the bed being done the sheets first with help of the maitlands and leaving the room spotless when the Maitlands come into the room and where in shocked. They taught the Demon how to fold the laundry and they showed her where everything went. After everything BJ decided to created a fort and order some of Lydia favorite take out. He kinda felt bad for building the fort because he would probably have to clean it up but he wanted Lydia to have a good night. BJ snapped his fingers and made the fort kind creepy like he did to her house when Lydia was 15. Lydia came home about an hour later and is greeted by BJ at the door kissing the girl and picking her up saying "Hey babes...how was work????" The girl squealed being picked up saying "Hey doll what gotten into you." He smiled and said "I just want to show how much I love you." The girl smiled and said "awww I love you to doll." He walked the girl into the house and the girl was taken aback because the house was clean she looks at him saying "wait hold on you cleaned???" He chuckled saying "well the Maitland helped him but yes..." She looks over at the fort saying "I liked the fort did you do that yourself???" He chuckled saying "Yeah...you been so tired recently and so I thought we could have a nice night since you don't have to work tomorrow." She smiled she has been so stressed recently because she been working her ass off and yet her manager things she not working hard enough and technically breaking labor law Lydia didn't get any vacation and no time off because she was the only person that was trained to for the position because they don't know how to keep employees (A/N: This is a slight rant skip if you don't want to read. Slightly inspired from my last Job they were assholes and they couldn't fire each other because they were family never broke Labor laws but they over scheduled me because they couldn't keep host because they were asses to their employees literally one of the manager threw cheese at a server and when they got bad reviews saying the managers were abusive which they were. They would delete them and punished the employees, I also have health issues whenever was diagnosed with Lupus and had a really bad flare up and uses a wheelchairs I don't think they believed me until I literally showed up to the a mandatory staff meeting in my chair. Anyways back to Oneshot sorry needed to rant thanks for putting up with this if you read) She only got this date up because she complaint to HR and they force her managers to give her days off. She kissed him saying "thank you doll this is the best thing that anyone has ever done in a long time." He set her down in the fort and said "Yeah babes...you need this..." That is when the doorbell rang and BJ answered it and bring the go to food and they enjoyed didn't Lydia was still stressed out and just wanting to rant but he didn't want to listen about her horrible day. BJ notice this and pulled Lydia closed to him saying "You need to rant babes..." The girl nodded and BJ said "go ahead babes I'm here to listen." Lydia then goes into a rant were the Manager asses to her how the verbally abuse her and over work her because they don't treat their employees right and they can't keep workers. How They tell her that if she quite they would tell her that they would tell the new job that she was fired for being a horrible worker and give her a bad references so she never get employed with anyone else and that they would ruined her schooling and any future that she has for her degree. The girl was in tear by the end of the rant because she been holding this in for a long time. BJ sighed and hugs the door saying "babes why didn't you tell me this sooner...I would have dealt with then so they never talked to you like that again." She looks at him and he said "No...I am not going to kill them but I could become you protective boyfriend." We were done with the food and her pulled her on his lap saying "But let's have a good night we can talk about this tomorrow." The girl smiled and said "yeah.." BJ throw away the paper plates they were eating on and the stars the TV and starts massaging the girl back and she instantly relax and let out moaned in delight and melted in his embrace when she felt arms go around her waist she laughed remember he could do that. She smiled and leaned back in his embrace and she smelled like soup saying "Wait did you shower???" He chuckled saying "Yeah I did babes only for you..." Lydia smiled saying "I love you BJ you are the best boyfriend a girl can asked for." BJ smiled and kissed the girl on the lips saying "I love you too babes I would do anything for you..."


	8. Demon Cuddles

Lydia just got home from a long day at school and she changed into some comfy closed and collapsed on the bed. She then wanting to cuddle with BJ she summon the Demon, The Demon appeared and started talking her ear off about things that they could do when he looks at Lydia with a gentle smiled at the Demon. The Demon looks at the girl seeing the girl was in so pjs and he said "um babes why aren't you dress." She continuing smiling at him and said "I want to cuddle." The Demon smiled which was a rare sight and it was only reserved for the her saying "Why didn't you start with that????" He jumped into bed and he wrapped her arms around the girl rubbing his hand up and down her arms. Lydia hides her head in the demon's chest saying "I love my demon cuddles." the Demon chuckled running his fingers through the girls hair saying "I love you babes..." She smiles at the Demon saying "I love you too doll."


	9. Big Lost

(Trigger warning: Miscarriage, attempted suicide) 

Lydia just set down the last of the boxes. The girl decided to move back into her old house she been through a hard time just recently, she just lost her child and her husband divorce her because he was only there for the baby not her. The girl blaming the girl that the death of the baby was her fault. The girl looked around at the empty house the Maitlands have been gone for a long time and BJ was living in the netherworld he took his mother job so she was truly and utterly alone. She sighed sadly and started unpacking in the silent house. Little did she know that the familiar Demon and her ghost Parents were actually in the attic. In the Attic Adam was saying "guys I swear there is someone moving in here..." BJ chuckled saying "Oh sexy sexy Adam the Deetz still own this house how you seen a for sale sigh." Then Barbara looks over saying "Did you see who it was???" Adam shook his head saying "No I just saw boxes... All over the house..." They nodded when Lydia was unpacked her mind wouldn't shut up telling her that it was her fault that the baby go sick, that nobody loved her and that she was just going to be used. She was done...She didn't want to live anymore. She walked to the attic were it was empty. BJ was on the roof and the Maitlands where in the girls old room and she looked down. She was going to do it, she was going to jump there was no one there to save her this time. No Maitlands, no dad, no Delia, and especially no Beetlejuice. She knew exactly where she was going to end up and she thought maybe that she could find him. Maybe her child was there in the Netherworld maybe she could find her beautiful baby girl Emily Barbara Deetz. She then goes to jump went she feels two cold familiar hands grabs her and pulled her back and turned her around, It was Beetlejuice he was looking at he girl with shocked and he mumbled "Lydia????" the girl lip quivered and she broke down in demon's arm mumbling she was sorry. The Demon wraps his arms around the girl saying "Shhh it's okay babes." the Maitlands hearing the commotion seeing the broken girl they frozen saying "LYDIA???" The girl looked up to see Adam and Barbara saying "Adam...Barbara???" She ran and hugged them tightly. They hugged her back BJ saying once the girl calmed down "Why don't we get off the roof..." The Demon the teleported all of them down stairs in the living room. Lydia stayed silent saying "um...when did you leave the Netherworld???" Adam looks and said "well we go there when we are needed...The better question is what are you doing back her????" The girl sighed and mumbles "that's a story..." the girl bit her lip and BeeJ gestures to the maitland and looking basically saying that maybe she'll tell me. They nodded and said "We'll be up stair in the attic if you need us. The girl nodded as the Maitland goes upstair and BJ sat down on the coffee table across from her and said "Do you want to tell me why you were on the roof????" The girl stayed silent and then mumbled "you know the answer do you really need me to say it." He sighed saying "Babes...Why???" The girl looked down not saying anything, He sighed and said "How about this I asked you question and you can nod yes or no." The girl nodded and he said "okay... Did something hurt you physically?" The girl shook her head no he sighed saying "okay are you sad because of...grief?" The words shook her she didn't think he would get it the girl looks down nodding her head yes tears threatening to fall down her face, the girl bit her lip saying "I had a kid and she got sick and died." The Demon grabbed the girls hands saying "babes... I'm so sorry that happened to you...Who was the father???" The girl looked down at the ring on her finger saying "Some guy I met a couple years ago...I thought he loved me but he didn't." BJ sighed sitting next to the girl and pulling her closed rubbing the girl back saying "Lydia you such a kind hearted girl you don't deserve any of that..." Lydia nodded silently, The girl just mumbles "her death was my fault I didn't take care of her correctly that is the reason she got sick." BeeJ picked the girl up making her straddled his waist saying "Lydia I don't believe that one bit you are a amazing person...I don't ever want to hear you say that because I bet the reason got sick was out of you control okay." The girl nodded and hugged the demon mumbling "I missed you so much BeeJ..." He hugged her back saying "I missed you too Lyds. I am going to help you get through this okay." The girl nodded saying "thank you BeeJ..." He smiled and said "Anything."


	10. Sick days

BJ was sitting around in the netherworld bored he would have usually heard by his lovingly girlfriend by now and he decided to teleport there to see. When he got the the girl room he see the room is dark and there was a pile of blankets on her bed. He looks up saying "um...babes???" He hears a slight groan from under the blankets with a muttered a too loud. The demon got worried he gently pulled up the blankets saying in a lower voice saying "Lyds you okay???" Lydia was sweating and she was shivering mumbling "so cold." he felt Lydia head and she was burning up. He made a theramator appear and said that 103 he sighed she was really sick. BJ knew he had to get the girls fever down first saying "babes hey...I need to get you fever down would you take an ice bath for me???" the girl mumbled cold and pulled the blankets on top of her again saying "Lyds...please...it will make you feel better." The girl the mumbled something that sounded like and okay and he ran the water ice cold in the bathroom and the snapped his fingers when to make ice appear in the bathtub he tested the water with his hand and it was cold enough to made even the Demon shriver. He then walked to Lydia saying "babes it's ready can you get up for me???" She the uncovered herself and tried to get up which caused her to fall on the ground. Lydia felt her stomach churned and she ran to the trash can beside her throwing up in it. BJ sighed and pulls her hair back, when she was done. The Demon helped his loving human girlfriend off the floor and walked with her to the bathroom. He helped Lydia get undress and picked her up sitting her in the tube, the girl looks up with weak pledging eyes as in saying 'can you get in with me.' He smiled and took his closed off sitting in the tub with her it was cold but he didn't care as long as he was with her. She then leans against his cool body which felt colder because of the fever. Lydia closed her eyes because she had a headache and He wrapped his arms around her lovingly after about 30 minutes he could feel her body temperature was lower because of the ice bath and Lydia was passed out asleep so he couldn't get a tempature in her mouth but he got on of those head thermometers and it was at 99.0 which was still consider a fever but not as bad He gently lifted the girl up and got out of the tub trying not to wake her snapping his fingers and putting her in her favorite fluffy PJ and Himself in a tee-shirt and boxer and carried the girl back to the bed snuggling closed to her to make sure she was all right. He kissed her head gently and said "sleep well babes..." he then dose off and the slept till the next morning. The girl woke up feeling a lot better but she was still sick she looked over to see her sleeping Demon boyfriend and smiled gently now totally remembering what he did but she knew he took care of her. She got up because she need to go to the bathroom careful not the wake the Demon up in the process and did her business. BJ woke up when Lydia was doing her business and freaked out and he turned around to see the bathroom light on and calmed down immediately. She walked out the girl she looked a little sick but other then that he was glad to see the her fever was down She smiled gently at her boyfriend hopping into bed snuggling closed to him lovingly. The Demon wrapped his arms around her saying "you feeling better Lyds???" The girl looked at him nodding her head mumbling "yeah...thank you for taking care of me." He kissed her lovingly saying "Anything for you babes." he was running his finger through her hair and she giggled saying "i'm sick baby..." He smiled and kissed her saying "I'm dead I can't get sick." She smiled gently at him cuddling with him the rest of the day.


	11. Worried Demon

Lydia woke up early today and she looked over at her Demon he looked so peaceful and she didn't want to wake him up. She decided she wanted to go get something for breakfast a her favorite local bakery and got up. She quietly got dressed and walked out the walked was about 5 minute walk and they made it fresh and while she was waiting she ran in to on of her college friends and was talking about the assignments that they had in the class. By the time she got back to her house she was gone for 2 hours. She came to the house expecting BJ watching to be watching TV or something. What she didn't expect was her house to be destroyed like someone was looking for something, She got a little angry until she heard crying in her room. She immediately ran into her room to see BJ was crying in the corner. She looks at him shocked saying "BJ???" The Demon saw her and knocked her down pinning her down his hair getting redish saying "Where did you go?? Why didn't you wake me??? I thought you left me." Lydia sighed cursing the demons mother for doing this to him she said "baby I went to get some food from the bakery I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful." The Demon nods getting off of her and when she sat up she hugged him and the Demon let out a whimper clinging to the girl. She sighed running her fingers through the hair that was purple and green and then he looked at the girl wanting nothing more the being touch by the girl. She continue playing with his hair and the demon whimpered happily wrapping his arms around her waist mumbling "I loved you Lydia..." She smiled kissing the head of the demon saying "I love you to BeeJ...I promised to never leave you okay baby." The Demon gave her a real smiled which was only reserved for her and said "okay baby..." he sat up and kissed her gently and she kissed him back and said "Do you want to eat the food I got from the bakery???" He smirked and said "Of course babes."


	12. Bad Day

Lydia woke up not feeling like doing anything today. This was just one of those days. Her dad and Delia knew about it and if she wasn't downstairs ready for school they would call in sick and leave her be. They knew it was no point bothering her on these day but sadly BJ didn't know that he was never around when these days happened. Lydia pulled the blanket on her as she felt tears welding up in her eyes. That is when she heard her best friend saying "Morning Lyds can I come to school with you today." the girl started silently crying in her pillow and she heard the Demon say "Lyds???? you okay???" The girl just wanted to be alone saying "Go away..." She then started sobbing in her pillow. She didn't know what the point was for doing anything at this moment. The demon however didn't go away his hair turned a mix of light gray and purple. He didn't know what was wrong with his Lydia and she wouldn't talk to him. She always told him everything, the only thing the demon knew what to do at this moment was tried to comfort the girl even if she didn't want it. The demon sat down on the bed and started gently rubbing the girl's back saying "shhh it's okay Lyds you don't have to tell me." The next thing the demon know the girl is out from under the blanket hugging the demon tight. The girl had no idea what came over her usually she wanted to be alone on these days but somehow she needed her BFFFF forever. She felt the Demon stroke her hair saying "shhhh you're okay Lyds....everything is okay...." The demon didn't know how long they he sat there as she balled her eyes out in his chest but it felt like hours...when he looked down he notice the girl was asleep in his arm. He didn't care that his suite was all wet or the girl looked like a wreck he just wanted to be there for his Lydia. The girl woke up a couple hours later to the familiar stink of her demon. she hugged him tighter mumbling "I'm sorry I have bad days...since...mama got sick..." Then demon feeling the squeezed and hearing the mumbled said "don't worry your pretty little head about it babes...we all have bad days some of us can pushed through it while other can't..." she looks up at her demon saying "thank you BJ..." He smiled gently at her saying "no need to thank me babes..anyways how about I summon us some comfort food and we can watch movies." She girl nodded and mumbled "and cuddle???" The demon chuckled and said "of course we can cuddle babes..."And the rest of the day was great for the girl and on those day she would summon the demon and they will have comfort food watch movies and be a shoulder to cry on.


	13. YOU BROKE MY DEMON!!!!!!!

Lydia was getting ready for the day the house was strangely quiet usually Beetlejuice would be causing chaos throughout the house so she was very confused. Lydia walked down stairs to get her coffee, once she started thinking her coffee she heard Delia saying "Now BJ center yourself focus on the gravity around out and gently lift your leg up as so." Lydia walked out to see her father standing there in a complete and other shocked and she looked over at the demon and the step mom to see then doing of all things Yoga. She was speechless saying "you-you-" She pulled yourself together saying "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DEMON!!!!!!!!!" The two looked over at Lydia and Charles let out a chuckled at her horrified reaction at the demon doing Yoga. Both of the demon and the life coach looked over and Delia said "Oh Lydia I'm trying to teach BJ to used Yoga to mellow out some of his energy." Then Beetlejuice saying "Yeah as her Guru Otho always says instead of causing trouble put your energy into something calming...." Lydia Literally face palmed the she saw a Crystal around the demon neck and walks over looking at it and then Delia saying "You Broke My Demon...." Both Charles and Delia laughed and Charles said "I think I like him this way. The house is quiet." Lydia gave both her father and Delia the deadliest of glares and the pulls the demon alway from her stepmom saying "come one BJ I need to fix this...."


	14. Hair Color

Lydia have been dying her hair black for years ever since her mom died of course only her father and Delia knew her natural hair color which was blonde. Today Lydia was touching up her roots when she decided to do something with her tips. She bought some blue hair die a while ago and decided to do that with her tips. She washed the die out of her hair and blew it dry and she loved the way it looked. Little did she know that she was going to freak out her BFFFF forever, anyways she came out to get some lunch and smiled at the ghost parents and and they started at her shocked saying "Lydia.." Then she saw the demon came in and instantly saw her hair running over to her grabbing her by the shoulders saying "LYDIA WHY ARE YOU SAD!!!!" The girl was silently confused by the demon reaction and she looked up his hair to see it was grey he really thought that her hair changes like his. She went to tell the demon that it was hair dye and he pulled her into a hugged saying "it okay Lydia don't be said..." The girl giggles thinking the demon was cute at how protective he was over her saying "BeeJ it hair dye calmed down...." The demon pulled away saying "wait what???? What is hair dye????" She looks at the demon saying "BeeJ humans can changed there hair colors different by using dye..." The demon looked at her confused and she said "well you see I was touching up my roots I'm a natural blonde but I dye my hair this color. The demon examine her hair as she giggles and saying "I can show you how I do it the next time I have to touch up my roots if you want me too???" The demon looked at her excitedly hugging her and after the fact the demon always watch Lydia do her hair...


	15. Demons Fears

(A/N trigger warning: panic attack, mention of abuse and flashback. I wanted to do a really cute/angsty oneshot with BJ and not Lydia deal with it also adult Lydia)   
The demon just had a horrible nightmare he has been living at the Maitlands deetz household. So anyways the demon woke up in sweats trying to be quiet not to wake the people in the house. The demon then went to the roof as he opened the window as quietly as he could but it ended up being very noisy hoping it didn't wake anyone up he climbed out of it sitting on the chimney. He could see the Pool that Charles put into the house and took a shaky breath. He hated water he couldn't swim but there was also another reason why he was so afraid of water multiple reasons actually. He was in a daze his mind was drowning him then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder recognizing it as his girlfriends saying "BeeJ why are you out here it's the middle of the night????" The demon sighed touching her hand saying "I'm fine Lyds just needed some air." He gently grabs her hand squeezing it saying "go back to bed..." That is when he heard the Maitlands come out saying "what are y'all doing awake it the middle of the night????" The demon sighed saying "I just needed some air..." the maitlands rolls Adam saying "but you don't need to breath through.." the demon looks at the pool again picking his finger nervously not wanting to have to tell them. Lydia notice this and said "BeeJ are you afraid of water????" The demon didn't do anything his mind was drowning before he met Lydia and the maitland.

The demon curled in the corner at his house in the netherworld he was soaking wet as his mom started to spray him with a hose again as the demon pleads for his mom to stop and she yells "you deserve this you useless piece of shit..." and continue spraying

The demon was visibly trembling trapped in his minds and Lydia gently cupped his cheek saying "hey you're okay baby...." Lydia's Hands on his cheek broke him out of his trance he mauled Lydia in a hug mumbling "I'm so sorry Lyds..." he buried his face in her shoulder and Lydia ran his finger through his hair that was dark blue and she knew he was quietly sobbing saying "don't be sorry baby there no reason for feel bad...we know now." He took a shaky breath and the maitland gently rubs his back he mumbles "thanks.." they nodded Lydia said "hey it's okay I'll talk to him you can go back to bed..." they nodded going back inside and the demon sighed pulling Lydia on his lap holding onto her tightly mumbling "my mom used water as a form of abuse..." she sighed and said "I'm sorry baby..." he demon squeezed her tighter and she said "baby I'm sure my dad would have understand about the pool..." he sighed saying "no it's fine babes I wanted you to have fun my problem with water shouldn't had prevented that." She sighed saying "okay baby." Then demon sighed knowing he should tell her the full story about his wife. The demon sighed saying "I am also afraid of water because of how I died my mom abuse was going on even when I was alive. When I turned 18 I escaped from my mother and well I met someone I loved deeply and and it didn't work and and I walked to the closest bridge and jumped I can't swim so when I hit the water I went under and..." the demon squeezed Lydia tighter glad that she was there in his arm continue "I took in so much water that is the reason why I forced myself to breath when I'm awake because I'm scared to stop because it reminds me of drowning the good thing is that the drowning didn't last long because I hit my head on a rock and blacked out...but It was horrible and been terrified of water." He put his head in Lydia shoulders as the girl was running his fingers through his hair and he mumbled in her shoulder "I'm sorry..." Lydia sighed saying "No baby don't apologize you don't have to be sorry everyone is afraid of something." He nodded saying "I love you Lydia..." she smiled saying "I love you too how about we go back to bed???" The demon smiled saying "yeah that's a good idea...."


	16. The Faltering Rose

(Trigger warning:puking up blood and Cancer.)

The girl just got home from her 4th dose of chemo she looked sickly and the girl was starting to loose her hair but it wasn't obvious just yet but it was about to be soon. Of course she was diagnosed with Cancer the same thing her mother die from, everyone at the Maitlands/Deetz house hold knows about the girl diagnoses excepted her boyfriend Beeltejuice the demon had been gone for about a months because Ms. A made him help her with the Netherworld and he left before she found out and she been doing Chemo without him. The girl gently looses her balance and fell on the ground, the girls dad gently picks her up and carries her to the room she knew her dad was concerned she knew he didn't want to loose her. The father puts her down on the bed running his fingers through her hair saying "gets some rest sweetheart..." the father then left the room and Lydia fell asleep. The demon sighed bored wondering what his girlfriend was doing god/Satan he missed her but he was going to be able leave soon and not have to come back because Ms.A finally got everything under control in the netherworld. Ms A soon told him he was done and the demon excited teleported out of the netherworld and into the girls room saying "Lyds I'm..." he notice the girl was asleep and he walked over to see the girl looked very sickly kneeling down next to her examining her. She was really pale looking and skinny he then ran his finger through her hair which causes some of her hair to fall out. The demon then realizing what is going on mumbling "oh no babes no...Why didn't you summon me????" That is when the girl shot up grabbing the puke bucket and started puking everything in her stomach. The demon pulls her hair back rubbing her back saying "hey hey your okay babes." When she finishes she wipe her mouth looking tired saying "BeeJ????" He pulled her on his lap saying "hey babes..." that is when Charles came in to the room hearing her throwing up and notice the demon was there and he let out a relief sighed as the demon nods as in saying that it's okay he got her. Charles nodding closing the door the girl started to feel sick again gagging as the demon immediately grabs the bucket as she started puking again. When she finishes she rested her head on his chest as the demon mumbling "I missed you...." he smiled gently at the girl saying "I missed you more babes...also you should have summoned me when you found out you were sick love..." the girl sighed saying "I know but you were busy helping Ms. A I didn't want to bother you..." he sighed seeing the girl was struggling to stay away and he sighed saying "it's okay babes you can go to sleep." He knew the chemo was making her tired as he watches the girl drift off to sleep. He kissed her head mumbling "I love you..." the demon laid down with her going to sleep with her. Lydia woke up a couple hours later feeling the demon's arms looking up seeing that he was really there. She buried her face into his chest the demon feeling the girl buried her head in his chest saying "hey babes how you sleep????" She mumbles a good looking up at the demon and smiled he gives her a look running his fingers through his hair which causes some to fall out and he sighed gently asking "how you feeling????" The girl sighed and said "A little better..." he nodded saying "good..." he gently kisses her neck as she lets out a tiny purr feeling the demon smirked moving her hair to the side love nibbling her neck she lets out a tiny moan mumbling "BeeJ we can't.." he sighed resting his head on her shoulder mumbling "I know babes..." he gently rubs her sides gently mumbling "I'm going to be at your side the whole time okay..." the girl nodded saying "okay bay I love you..." he smiled saying "I love you too..." that is when Delia came in with a smile saying "I made you some pancakes sweetie..." the girl was starving and pancakes was the only thing she could keep down so far. The demon sat up with her still on his lap smiling saying "thanks Delia..." Delia smiles at the demon putting down the food and ran her hand through the demon's hair motherly and Lydia smiled gently saying "thanks mom..." she started calling the redhead mom after she was diagnosed because she was there from the appointment that she was diagnosed through the chemo. Her dad didn't come to the appointments because it was to painful she understood hearing your daughter might be dying from the same thing your wife died from is heartbreaking. The girl started eating slowly staying silent as she hears her father and Stepmom talking about her. They were whispering but they walls were thin so she could hear everything he was silently crying saying "Delia I can't loose her from this..." the life couch sighed whispering back "I know Charles...I know Lydia understands why you don't come to the appointments for Chemo but you have to be strong for her right now she needs you to be strong for her..." Lydia let's out a small sighed as BJ breaks the ailments saying "you look good..." she rolled her eye shaking her head mumbling "no I don't you don't have to lie..." he chuckled kissing her head saying "hey I just realized when I left we were going to have a proper date and what do you say??? Would you like to go on a date with me????" She smiled saying "yeah that sounds amazing..." she kissed him lovingly she was done with her food for now and she turns around in his arms kissing him passionately mumbling "whatever you plan is going to be wonderful..." the girl the gets up and said "I'm going to shower I call if I need anything..." he smirks saying "okay babes... the girl watches out of the room turning on the water and the demon got up walking over to the parents door knocking the redhead answer asking "BeeJ where Lydia???" The demon looked at the redhead saying "she went to take a shower don't worry I'm using my highten senses to make sure she okay..." the redhead nodded letting the demon in he could tell Charles had been crying and said "I um sorry I wasn't there when she started getting sick..." Delia sighed saying "BeeJ it was out of your control..." he nodded and said "I actually came in here to see if it okay if I take Lydia out on a date...I know her immune system weak I'll take her somewhere secluded...." Charles nodded saying "BeeJ she been looking forward for you to come back so you'll can go on a date of course you'll can...she just can over exert herself. The demon nodded saying "Okay..." the demon sighed saying "she going to be okay Charles...you know I will be there from her..." the father nodded saying "yeah..." the demon hears the girl gets out of the shower saying and Delia said "you should go make sure she doesn't need any help." BJ nodded leaving the room.

Skipttime couple months later.  
BJ did not leave her side and he was planning there date. The day of their real date Lydia woke up in pain he nose started bleeding she was throwing up blood and she couldn't breath. The girls parents where at her side when these started to happen. Charles immediately called 911 to get he daughter to the hospital Delia not able to move her to a ice bath because of how she couldn't breath. The demon teleported into the girl room seeing this feeling his stomach drop as he grabs her hand rubbing her backs saying "everything is going to be okay babes okay you're okay..." the ambulance the arrive hooking her up to oxygen. The girl came to in the hospital the she turned around seeing her dad asleep in a chair next to the bed it was obvious he has been crying and grabbed his hand. He woke up with a jump saying "hi daddy..." the father sighed saying "hey sweetie..." the girl mumbled "what happened????" He side saying "you developed pneumonia and you living is destroy so you need to get a liver transplant and when they are at it they are going to give you new bone marrow. If they can find a match." The girl nodded mumbling "is Beetlejuice here????" The father nodded saying "yeah I kicked him and Delia out so they weren't hovering over you when you woke up..." the girl nodded fathers get up saying "I'll tell him your awake and you want to see him." The girl nodded watching her father leave soon after the demon came in and she scooted over so the demon could lay with her wrapping her and she snuggled the girl stayed silent for a while it she was still struggling to breath even that she was connected with the oxygen. The girl mumbled "BeeJ am I going to die?????" The demon sighed not know saying "I don't know babes..." He knew the answer but he knew she didn't want to know the answer. The girl sighed saying "BeeJ, tell me the truth..." the demon sighed saying "yes you are...you are on the list in the netherworld of people who are going to die..." the girl took a shaky breath tears welding up in her eyes mumbling "I don't want to die..." he sighed saying "I know babes..." he gently rubbed her back trying to calm her down the girl started uncontrollably couching sitting up her breathing getting shallow. The girl then started gagging and the demon immediately grabbing the bucket as she started puking again and it was blood he rubbed her back saying "your okay it's okay let it all out..." when the girl finished she leaned back in the demon the demon gave her some water for her to drink and said "here chew on this..." he gave her gum to chew on and she mumbled a small thank you. The girl was having so much trouble breathing it was so painful it just felt like her body was giving up on her. Her dad and Delia walked into the room saying "hey sweetie so they are asking us if you want to go anywhere today???? They are telling us that they can release you for the day." The girl knew what the doctors where doing there was on match so she couldn't get the transplant the exact same thing that happened to her mother. The girl looked up saying "I want to go to the beach with BJ..." he looked at her and nodded saying "well talk to the doctors and give BJ the information on how to get back here..." the demon nodded. About an hour later BJ was wheeling out of the hospital and he teleported her to the beach picking her up bridal style and set her down on the blanket where a picnic set up this was going to be there date so this was working out perfectly. He gently grabs her hand saying "hey it's going to be okay I promise when you pass I will be right here to help you. Okay????" The girl nodded silent and she ate a little bit of the meal when she was done he pulled her on his lap just taking in the nice cool air saying "everything is going to be okay Lydia I can promise that..." the girl looked up and said "I love you BeeJ he smiled and said "I love you too Lydia..." and it was a great day. Lydia did die an couple days after but she was able to spend the rest of eternity with her boyfriend.


	17. Support

The get came home running up to her room closing the door she locks it and lets put a sob. She was just in the place she feared the most the hospital she loosing everyone there and she even lost her unborn child no one knew the girl was pregnant she kept it a secrete because it was Beetlejuice's and she knew that her dad would be pissed and Delia would be disappointed and and the Maitlands would hate her for still seeing him. Not even the demon new about this she wasn't sure what she was going to do about it anyways...She was planning of running away having the baby but she wasn't sure if she was going to keep it. He heard a knock on the door as she heard Barbara say "Lydia Dear...are you okay????" She yelled through tears "go away Barbara!!!" Lucky her parents were out of town so it was just the Maitlands. Barbara sighed saying "she not letting us in..." Adam looked at her and said "maybe we can get someone that could get her to talk..." The Maitlands knew Lydia was seeing Beetlejuice and they knew she was in love with the demon at least they knew how she felt. The girl walk took off her clothes and then turned on the shower hot and she sat down pulling her legs to her chest as she watch the blood coming out of her go down the drain. She wince in pain as a cramp came the Maitlands go worried and not sure what to do to called beetlejuice. But the demon knew the Maitlands needed him so he appeared he looked at the Maitlands and said "Hey guys...So you guys wanted me..." He smirked and then he heard the shower running in Lydia room saying "Oh you called me for her..." He looked at the Maitlands and Barbara said "She went to the hospital for some reason and came back in tears and won't let us in maybe you can talk to her..." Beetlejuice looked at the door and said "well I don't know if she mad or something...but yeah I try..." He teleport into the girl was in the bathroom her skin was beat red because the water was scolding hot. She then was broken by her trance hearing a knock on the door hearing BeeJ voice saying "hey babes...can I come in???" The girl felt tears weld up in her eyes and the demon teleport into the bathroom saying "lyds come on what's going on???" The girl heard him and mumbled "you can join me..." he nodded taking off his clothes and got in and froze when he saw the blood but ignored it sitting down next to her and said "you want to tell me what is going on spider????" The girl mumbled "you got me pregnant and the baby died..." The demon eyes widen saying "you-you were pregnant???" The girl Pulls her legs to her chest mumbling "y-yeah...I didn't tell you because I was sure if I wanted to keep it or put it up for adoption..." He sighed pulling her into his lap saying "Did anyone know about this..." Lydia snuggled closed to mumbling "well I'm a adult so daddy and Delia didn't need to be told so no I didn't tell anyone..." He sighed mumbling "you should have told me Lyds..." She pulled away and snapping "Oh what would you do stop whatever you were doing to take care of a child that you probably weren't planning...." he sighed as he sees the girl wince in pain clutching her stomach mumbling "Fucking cramps..." he gently rested a hand on her stomach using his powers to dull the pain looking down seeing that she was bleeding a lot of blood. He sighed thinking about the blood coming out of her was a lot and he gently said "yeah I would have because I love you and I would have taken care of you the child..." the girl looks up at him in shocked mumbling "you-you love me?????" He nods saying "yeah I do have for a while..." Lydia then kissed him mumbling "I love you too BeeJ..." he smile saying "okay I'm going to take good care of ya now that this happened okay spider..." she nodded mumbling "thank you baby I love you..." he gently picks her up and said "I love you too...how about we get you out of the shower and we cuddle and we can tell the Maitlands what happened later okay????" The girl nuzzled him mumbling "okay..." and BeeJ took good care of her the rest of the day comfort her when she got sad and they told the Maitlands and they would help Lydia through the miscarriage because they knew what if was like to have one.


	18. We Will Always Be there for you

Lydia came running i from school in tear she had her oversize black and read hoodie that Beetlejuice got for her on her 18th birthday. She ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut. She didn't want to bother her family with her problems especially the fact that her teacher told her that no one would believe her anyways. Lydia was sobbing as she felt her hot tears sting the cuts and bruises that covered her face. The demon didn't know what was going on as he was in the netherworld at this time getting something for his girlfriends it was a choker with a beetle on it. Maitlands saw the girl run up the stairs in tears wondering what was going on with the girl Barbara and Adam knocked on the girl saying "Lydia sweetie what is going on???" The girl yelled "nothing...Leave me alone!!!!" At that time the demon came in saying "Hey Babes!!! I got you..." He saw the distressed girl and kneel down saying "okay who do I need to kill..." Lydia buried herself more in her hoodie mumbling "no one leave me alone..." He sighed and sat next to her saying "c'mere..." he pulled the girl onto his lap and pulled down the girl hoodie that was hiding her face and saw the bruises and he lets out a silent growled saying "Lyds who did this to you???" He gently touches he cheek and she winced in pain mumbling "it doesn't mattered it not like you cared anyway..." The Maitlands came into the room at this time seeing the girl and Adam said "what makes you think that Lydia???" The girl didn't say anything as she bit her lip looking down. BeeJ lets out a sigh and said "how about we get's you cleaned up and then if you feel like it you can tell us okay???" The girl nodded mumbling a tiny okay. As Beetlejuice gently carries Lydia into the bathroom and set her on the counter getting the first aid kit out and started cleaning the girls cuts. She winces in pain and he sighed saying "I'm sorry spider I know it hurts..." When he was done he puts everything away and then carried her to the bed as she snuggled close to the demon for comfort and the demon started running his fingers through his girlfriends hair and said "Do you want to tell us what happened now...is it some kid bullying you???" The girl shook her head silently hearing the front door opened knowing that her dad and Deli where back from work and mumbled "c-can you g-get daddy and Delia????" The Maitlands nodded and left the room to get the girl's dad and stepmom. They came back up with the girl other parents and Charles sighed saying "hey Lydia..." The girl looks at her dad and mumbled "hey daddy..." The usually heartless man kneel down and said "Can you tell us what happened now Lydia..." he hates seeing his daughter like this and Lydia nodded mumbling loud enough so they can hear "i-it was my teacher Ms. Smith...She hates me and she constantly gives me detention and she got physical today...telling me it my word against hers and no one would care or believe me...." Lydia had tears falling down her face after this and all four of the girl parents were pissed that a teacher would do this to a student. And Beetlejuice looked like he was about to murder someone no one hurts his girlfriend and get's away with it. Barbara lets out a sighed saying "Lydia we are your family we will always be there for you okay...don't think we will never not care if someone is hurting you because we do okay..." The girl nodded mumbling "okay...I Love you guys..." Charles looked at her and said "I going to set a meeting up with the school so we can talk about this teacher okay...do you want to be alone with BJ now???" Lydia nodded and he said "okay call if you need anything from us okay..." With that the four parents left the room and it was just Lydia and BJ. The demon smiled down at her and said "hey I got you something spider..." Lydia looked at him and said "really???" He handed her a wrapped box and she opened it and gasped saying "BeeJ it's beautiful..." He smiled saying "Yeah I knew you would like it...only the best for my girl." She kissed him and then mumbled saying "I love you BeeJ your the best boyfriend on can have..." he gently cupped her cheeked and said "even if you dad wasn't happy about this relationship to began with I'm going to take good care of ya and he knows that..." She smile and said "can we watch tv the rest of the day and cuddle...I did my homework at school..." He smile saying "of course spider..." he pulls her into a hug and turn on the tv. It was a great rest of the day.


	19. Trust is earn, Not Given

It has been a couple months since Beetlejuice tricked Lydia into marrying him and them Lydia killing him with Delia bad (or as she puts it spiritual...) art. Lydia pretended she was fine after the demon left but that didn't last long. She was traumatized and she had nightmares, panic attacks, and the girl anxiety was off the charts that can be consider PTSD. What made this worse was that Lydia shut out anyone that wanted to help her and she usually spent her days locked up in her room. Today however Lydia decided she wanted to go out and take some pictures she got ready for the day and went up to the attic to greet the Maitlands looking around not seeing them figuring that they are probably in the netherworld for the time being, there was a flash of light and that when Lydia heard the unmistakable voice saying "Guess who back Y'all!!!!" The demon decided since Lydia and him left on kinda good terms to come back and try to hangout with the girl. He teleported to the attic excepting to see The Maitlands up there but it was only Lydia. The demon got excited seeing his BFFFF forever saying "LYDS!!!! IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU!!!!!" He then goes to hug the girl and she back up. Lydia felt like the world stop she saw him she was freaking out as she moves away from him the girl was able to squeak out so her dad and Delia could her "D-DAD!!!! D-DELIA!!!!" Beetlejuice was confuse at the girl reaction to him she was almost scared of him at this time good old chuck and Debra ran up seeing the girl in a state of panic and the demon. She ran to her stepmom and hugged her tightly saying "D-D-Delia h-h-he's b-b-back..." Lydia breathing was really unsteady and Delia looked down at the girl saying "hey hey Lydia remember the breathing technic I taught you inhale for 4 seconds, hold for 7 and exhale for 8 seconds.." The girl nodded doing exactly what she told to do. Charles looked at the demon saying "Beetlejuice..." BJ smirked saying "Chuck!!!! How have you been??? Why is Lydia acting so weird???" Charles glared at the demon and said "because she is scared of you now you leave now..." The demon looked at charles and said "She-she scared of me...she was fine I left..." Lydia them mumbled out "I was pretended I was okay..." The demon's dead heart broke in two saying "Lyds I didn't..." he goes to take a step closer and is blocked by Charles saying "You have no idea what you did to her do you...She is traumatized she usually just stays locked in her room and she doesn't leave the house...you took away all her confidence..." Beetlejuice looked at Lydia saying "okay...okay I'll leave..." he looks at Lydia and said "I'm sorry for what I did I hope I can make it up to you someday..." He then goes to teleport away and Lydia felt bad saying "w-wait...y-you d-don't h-have t-to go BeeJ.." The demon turned around and smiled at the girl and Lydia looked at him saying "maybe he can earned our trust again???" She looks at her dad and stepmom as if asking if this was okay. Charles sighed saying "Fine if Lydia wants you to stay you can..." The girl looks at the demon and he gently walks to her and looks at her and said "is it okay if I..." The girl hugged the demon tightly and he hugged her back mumbling "you don't have to asked to hug me BJ but thank you..." he ran his fingers through her hair saying "I'm sorry I hurt you I should have checked on ya sooner..." The girl nodded mumbling "it's fine BeeJ..." The demon pulled away and said "you want to caused Chaos Kid???? Oooo We can go scared people at a grave yard..." She giggles saying "well I was going to go take some photos so sure..." Charles looked at him and said "just don't do danagerous things you understand????" Lydia smile saying "Okay daddy!!!" and the demon teleported to the gave yard with the girl.


	20. abandonment Pt. 1

(Somewhat sexaul content)

(Lydia is 21...This is the first part the second part will be named differently)

Lydia and Beetlejuice were having a great day that is until they go into an argument Lydia doesn't truly remember how it started but it ended up to demon hitting her call her a traderious bitch and basically saying that she could kill him again. The girl them got mad banishing the demon away. The girl broke down sobbing she knew the demon was mad she killed him but she though he was over It was years ago and they were together. She didn't know what to do she was broken and didn't summoned the demon back for at least a couple of days. Lydia however hasn't been feeling well for a couple of days and she was throwing up in the toilet which was then she realized she was late and she cuss to herself. She didn't know what to do and she went to the attic and said "um...Adam...Barbara...I need to talk to you..." Adam and Barbara looked up from what they were doing seeing Lydia with saying "so as you are aware BeeJ and I got into an argument the other day..." They nodded and said "yeah sweetie...Listen he probably didn't mean it sweetie how about you go see him and talk through it." Lydia looks at them and said "I think I'm pregnant..." They looked at Lydia and Adam said "have you taken a test yet..." She shook her head mumbling "B-BeeJ would usually get me the things I need..." Barbara sighed saying "well it's a good thing I have test around when Adam and I were trying...She handed it to her saying "it expires in a year and it the most accurate..." The girl nodded mumbling "I-I think I'm going to talk to BeeJ first..." The girl opened the door to the netherworld and walked through walking to the demon house and going to knock on the door and she heard the demon moaned and (mention of playing with oneself coming up right now) He gasped he then said "fuck Lyds..." She knocked on the door. The demon was bored and decided to have some fun with himself and he was pretending that he was with Lydia that is until he heard a knock on the door the demon got up and opened the door seeing Lydia and glared at her. Lydia looked around seeing there was no one but him unless he was hiding her but he wouldn't have opened the door so quickly. The girl notice the glare and looked down mumbling a small "hey BeeJ...can we talk????" Still obviously pissed at her he said "no..." he then goes to shut the door in her face and Lydia said "I think I'm pregnant...." The demon froze at the words thinking did I hear her right???? He sighed saying "look Lyds it clear that we aren't going to work out...if you are you might as well just get rid of it because I don't need to know that my child is going to be without a dad it's best if we just stay away from one another..." Lydia looks at him mumbling "but I don't want to stay away from you...I love you BeeJ..." He sighed saying "I'm not good for you Lyds...I'm sorry..." He then shut the door in her face the broken girl stood there as tears built in her eyes and she walked away going through the attic. The Maitlands saw the girl Barbara knew exactly what happened and pulled the girl into the hug mumbling "shhhh it's okay Lydia he'll come to his senses eventually..." The girl hugged Barbara tightly "I told him I loved him and he just said we weren't good for each other and shut the door in my face..." Barbara sighed saying "okay okay well you aren't sure if your actually pregnant Lydia how about you take the test and then we'll figured it out from there okay..." lydia nodded and took the test and to no surprised she was she didn't know what she was going to do but she wasn't terminating the pregnancy....She went up the stairs and nodded as she was saying she was pregnant and then Barbara looked at Lydia said "your not going to???" She shook her head mumbling "no..." She rested her hand against her stomach mumbling "I'm going to keep the little one..." Barbara smiled and said "and we will help you..." Lydia nodded and hugged Barbara saying "I just wished Beetlejuice felt the same..." The Maitlands sighed saying "Yeah we do to Lydia...."


	21. Forgiven and having a Child Pt. 2

_eight and half months skip._

Lydia was now eight months along and her stomach was huge like she looks like she was about to pop. She still had about half a month to go, Lydia woke up and felt a hard kicks from the little one in her stomach she wince and looks down at the little girl in her stomach saying "good morning my little beetle..." She called her daughter in her stomach beetle because she was beetlejuice daughter after all. The girl got up and wince she was having some Braxton Hicks contraction but her doctor told her they were normal that it would happens when you get close to the due that. She took at couple breaths mumbling "fucks Braxton Hicks..." Meanwhile in the attic Delia, Charles and the Maitlands were all talking about when the times come for the girl's birth happens and that's when a flash of light happened and the demon was in the attic seeing the the Deetz and Maitlands were talking and he smiled saying "hey guys..." They all turned and looked at him and Delia looks like she was going to kill Beetlejuice. They couldn't believe that he would show his face after what he did to Lydia, Charles held Delia back and Barbara spoke first "what are you doing here..." He got a look on his face saying "I came to apologize to Lydia I was stupid is she not...." Delia glared at him and said "no she is alive and so is the child you abandon and told her to get rid of. BeeJ eyes widen saying "I said that didn't I..." He sighed saying "Listen I felt bad for hurting Lydia and I thought she would be better without me..." Lydia took forever to get to the top of the stairs of the attic saying "hey guys I'm he...." she saw the demon she didn't know what to do...The demon looked at her and he looked at her saying "Lyds????" he saw the girl and walked over to her he felt bad that he wasn't there he knew at that moment he wanted to be there for the child if she would let him. He took at towards her saying "can we talk???" The girl crossed her arms saying "do you want to talk or do you want to yell at me for keeping the baby..." He sighed saying "I want to talk if you would..." She nodded and walks closed so he could teleported them down the stair which he does. BeeJ then said "listen Lyds I know you probably won't forgive me..." She then hugged him mumbling "You don't have to apologize...I know you feel bad..." he hugged her back the girl wince again and she breath through the pain he looked down saying "you okay you need water is the baby coming????" She sighed saying "no it find they are just Braxton Hicks contraction they happened toward the end of the pregnancy I'm not due till about 2 weeks...." He nodded and then said "can I touch the little one???" She nodded and she pushed his hand against the baby bump saying "the little one is your daughter..." BeeJ looked at her and said "A daughter????" He then felt a big kick as she winces as another contraction happened mumbling "fuck I hate these..." right when this happened she felt another big kick and the she felt like she peed a lot...and it just kept going and she knew something wasn't right looking up at the demon and BeeJ notice the girl had water underneath her and she said "BeeJ I think my water just broke..." The demon looked at her saying "really????" She nodded and said "Okay babes...just sit down and I tell your dad and Delia and talk deep breaths..." She nodded and and the demon followed the instruction of the dad as he carried her into the car as she was he she looked at him and said "come with me..." He nodded getting into the back set with her Charles looked at his daughter he then started driving her to the hospital and Beetlejuice stayed calmed saying "hey it's okay spider just breath okay...you doing so well okay..." he started running his fingers through her hair and she looked up and him and kissed him mumbling "thanks BeeJ..." They were at the hospital soon and BeeJ wheeled her in and they asked her who she wanted into her room and she hesitated she wanted all of them there...BeeJ said "it's fine babes have your dad and Delia in with you I'll be come in when the baby is born..." Lydia nodded sadly she wanted him there mumbling "can they all be in???" The nurse nodded saying "yeah they can if you want them to be...three people the limit..." They nodded and went in. After the birth Charles and Delia decided to give the two some alone time. Lydia smiled looking down at her daughter saying "hey my little Beetle..." BJ looked at her and said "you called her your little Beetle???" She nodded saying "well she your child too..." He smile and kissed Lydia on her head saying "I love you too..." Lydia looked at him and said "what????" he looked at her and said "you told me you loved me that last time I saw you and I love you too..." She got emotional and he pulled her into a hugged saying "ahhh babes don't cry this is happy..." She nodded mumbling "I know I just didn't think you felt the same way and that's why we got into that argument so you could break up with me...I didn't want to kill you all those years ago...I still have nightmares from doing that to this days..." he sighed saying "Yeah I know do you even remember what the original argument was about..." She shook her head mumbling "no..." as more tears rolled down her face mumbling "I hate hormones..." he laughed and kissed her on the cheek and said "so what do you want to name out little beetle???" The girl looked down at the little girl staring up at her with big doe like eyes and said "I liked the name Ember..." he smiled and said "yeah but what's the full name???" She looks down and said "Ember Beetle Shoggoth/deetz." he looked at her saying "you put my last name first and not yours???" She nodded saying "yeah well usually the kid takes the father last name so I thought it was only fair..." He smiled saying "can I hold her for a while???" Lydia nodded saying "of course..." She handed their daughter to him and kissed him on the lips mumbling "I love you...." he smiled and said "get some rest spider...I look after our little beetle...I Love you too..." and he went to a chair and sat down keeping his eye on baby Ember...


	22. secretes

(trigger warning: Abuse, cheating, and attempted suicide) Lydia was done she been keeping something from Delia for a while she just wanted to yelled out what she been keeping, but today it came to a head. She was walking home from school when she saw her father with his mistress. Yes her father was cheating on her stepmom but this shouldn't surprise her he was cheating on her mother before he met Delia. Her father chased after her and basically told her that he would kill her if she said a word, She looked at him dead in the eyes saying "Fine do it kill me...I fucking can't do this anymore...You cheated on mom and now your cheating on Delia with the same fucking bitch..." Charles got angry and hit her and she took off running. That is where we are at now Delia was at work and Lydia was done she ran up to the roof looking down getting ready to jump when she heard Adam,Barbara, and Beetlejuice saw the girl looking like she was about to jump. BJ said "Lydia???" The girl ignored them having tears mumbling "I can't do it anymore..." BJ gently walks up to her saying "Babes please we can talk about this you don't need to do this..." he gently pulls her away she yells "NO I CAN'T TELL YOU!!!!" The girl then makes a run for it and BJ grabs before she could jump and Lydia screams "LET ME GO!!!! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!!!! I CAN'T KEEP THIS LYING!!!!!!" The Maitlands and BJ was so confused about all of this. The girl started sobbing giving in knowing there was no used in fighting and when she gave in the demon teleported her inside the attic wrapping her in a blanket at this point he notice an handprint on her cheek gently cupping it saying "babes who hit you..." The girl looked down mumbling "its doesn't mattered..." she then looks towards the attic window thinking about making a run for it maybe she could out run the demon. He notice this and said "you aren't going to out run me so you might as well tell us what is going on..." The girl looked down mumbling "I can't tell you guys...I want to so bad..." Adam looked at her saying "why can't you tell us Lydia..." The girl mumbled "I can't tell you that either..." Barbara sighed saying "this isn't getting us anywhere..." BJ sighed and said "you can't tell us but we can guess right and you can tell us if we are right or wrong??" The girl perked up nodding her head excitedly. BJ nodded and said "okay okay good..." Adam started with "are you being bullied at school???" The girl shook her head, Barbara sighed saying "okay...did your friends leave you for some reason..." The girl shook her head thinking to herself that they are never going to get this. Then BJ said "does it have something to do with Charles???" The girl perked up and nodded excited and the Maitlands and BJ nodded saying "okay okay..." BJ looked at her saying "is your dad hurting someone or hurt someone???" The girl bit her lip and said "not physically but emotionally...but if only if this person finds out..." It finally hit Barbara saying "Lydia is your father cheating on Delia..." The girl immediately felt relief that she got it burst into tears nodding her head sobbing so happy that they knew that she didn't have to keep this a secret anymore. Barbara gently pulls Lydia into a tight hug saying "aww shhhh shhhh it's okay Lydia your okay..." Lydia hugged her back mumbling "I hated keeping this, I couldn't do it anymore he did it to mama as well..." This broke Barbara heart and said "sweetie you need to tell Delia about this..." The girl shook her head mumbling "if she finds out she'll leave him...and I'm get stuck with him and he'll know I told her..." This killed Barbara she was so scared the girl was trembling just thinking about it Barbara sighed gently rubbing her back saying "it's okay dear we won't let him hurt you if Delia leave..." The girl squeezes her tighter mumbling "he'll find a way...He told me he would kill me if I told..." BJ lets out an audible growl and the girl flinch hearing him growl he notice saying "Babes I'm not mad at you okay...I'm sorry..." The girl stayed in her position that when she heard Delia walk through the door saying "hello??? Lydia????" Lydia looks up at Barbara with Pleading eyes as in saying please don't tell her we are up here. Barbara sighed saying "sorry Lydia she needs to know...we are up in the attic Delia..." Delia came up the stairs seeing Lydia's state instantly getting worried saying "Lydia dear what's the mattered???" The girl pulled her knees to her chest mumbling "I can't tell you..." She sighed and Barbara sighed saying "sweetie you know she deserves to know..." The girl shook her head mumbling "she going to leave daddy if she finds out..." Delia sighed saying "Lydia dear you can tell me I promised I won't be mad at you..." The girl looked down mumbling "daddy been cheating on you with the same person he cheated on mama with..." Delia sighed she knew Charles was cheating on her but she didn't know she knew saying "yeah dear I know he's been cheating on me...I didn't know you know..." The girl nodded mumbling "h-he told me he would kill me if I told anyone..." Delia then got pissed saying "I won't let that happened okay dear..." The girl nodded and hugged Delia and the redhead hugs her back saying "dear you can tell me anything okay Lydia I won't be mad at you..." She nodded saying "thanks mom..." Delia smiled excitedly saying "You called me mom!!!" Lydia rolled her eyes letting out a light giggle mumbling "oh boy now your never going to let me live that down..."


	23. A Comforting Demon touch

Lydia had her knees to her chest she had tears coming out of her face. The demon/now human was in the netherworld getting his paperwork done to become a full human. Lydia was now 18 but she was still in high school for a few months so she had to deal with her father for a few more months. Her plans was once she graduated her and the demon were going to run away to New York and rent an apartment and Lydia was going to attended college on a scholarship. Lydia mother gave her money so she could afford to rent an apartment so she didn't have to attend college on campus/if she didn't get a scholarship it would pay for her classes. It was a shit ton of money. However her father mood behavior towards her was horrible she didn't know how much longer she could take it. She was just revealed that her father didn't find out that she was with the demon and she was married to him. He would be furious if he found out about them. hugs herself tighter as more tears fall down her eyes. The demon got the paperwork finished with Ms. A and boy did it take forever. He wanted to get to his beautiful wife and cuddle with her. When he got there he saw Lydia in tear and he sighed figuring her dad yelled at her. He gently sat down on the bed saying "hey babes I'm back...c'mere..." He grabs her hand which were cold and he said "um...your hand are cold weird..." He rubs his hands against her trying to warmed them up Lydia seemed to calmed down at his touch and she kissed him saying "hey baby..." He smiled at her saying "hey babes everything is prefect..." He pulled out a ring that was engrave with Lydia my love. (picture above)

Lydia looks down at the ring putting it on saying "BeeJ it's Beautiful Lydia looks down at the ring putting it on saying "BeeJ it's Beautiful..." He gently rested his hand on her cheek saying "only the best for my wify..." Lydia leaned into his touch as it was warmer and the she heard banging around downstair. Her dad was definitely drunk, The demon sighed saying "babes c'mere..." He gently pulls her into his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair trying to comfort her and Lydia snuggled into his chest mumbling "BeeJ I don't know how much longer I can stay here...I can't stay with this anymore BeeJ...he drunk all the time and there is nothing I can do..." He sighed saying "shhh shhh shhh it okay babes I got ya he not going to lay a finger on you okay." The girl calmed down saying "thank you baby..." She kissed him saying "I love you..." He laughed kissing her head saying "hey don't worried about it babes it is one more month and then we are homefree..." She leaned into his touch saying "yeah one more month..." She kissed him struggling his waist wrapping her arms around his neck saying "you know...we could skip to the honeymoon early daddy is going to leave to go get drunk soon..." He laughed saying "that sounds like a plan baby girl..." They have a great night...


End file.
